One Piece Dorm-School
by Galaco-Chan
Summary: AU Luffy and Nami figure out there has been a miscalculation and they have to be roommates for the next 3 years of their high school lives!Join the crew through their daily lives at high school as they cope with many feelings including love!Pairings will include LuNa,ZoRo and many more! Sorry the summary sucks! But please Read!


**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic so **PLEASE I BEG OF YOU GO EASY ON ME!** Criticism is allowed but **PLEASE BE NICE **when you want to make a point, and off course positive comments are welcome! I'm gonna bore you if I keep going so I'll just end it here!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything!One Piece belongs to the Genius Oda-Sensei!This story takes place after the 3D2Y Time Skip! AU STORY!

** Nami P.O.V.**

"Here we are Nami" said my Onee-Chan,as I stepped out of the car. I couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of high school that I've always dreamed of going to since my first year in junior high. My parents finally agreed to let me go here since my Onee-Chan Nojiko goes to this school to.(A/N:Nami is 16 and Nojiko here is only 1 year older than her, meaning she is 17.)Nojiko has been studying at this school for a year know she's even gotten herself a boyfriend. He's name is Ace, really nice guy came for a visit a couple of times in summer and Gen-San threatened to shoot him the first time he came for a visit and Nojiko off course told Gen-San that Ace is a very nice guy and she trusts him so Gen-San hasn't threatened to shoot him ever since. "Nojiko,this is AWESOME!" I said all excited "I know, I had the same reaction to" said Nojiko The building that was in front of me is gigantic I mean I've seen big buildings before but NEVER this big and used for a school too! I hope I don't get lost on my first day or ever for that matter of fact.

"Okay,Nami so former students have the same roommates but just have to move up a floor each time they become a grade higher. Meaning boys and girls share the same dorm but we are divided by grade level not gender and off course share a room with the same Gender.

"Nojiko said smirking at the last statement she just emphasized for some reason. "So that means we have to go check the bored at the entrance for our room numbers" said Nojiko with a very long lecture that I already knew all about I mean come on I've been dying to this high school I guarantee you that I did my homework." "Kay" I said giving her an excited tone because I was actually really excited. After we unloaded our bags from the taxi car we gave the taxi driver money and started walking towards the entrance. A HUGE number of students were standing in front of about 10 boards looking for their room numbers and class numbers. Nojiko told me that classes don't start until tomorrow apparently the school wants to give students time to unpack and explore the campus. Nojiko and I parted ways as I went to the said she wanted to go meet Ace somewhere on the campus before she follows to her I walked to the dorm and started heading for the elevator I saw a guy with Raven colored hair, a scar under his left eye wearing a …straw hat? Listening to music while his hands where in his sweater pockets, with a black backpack and skulls on it. He was also walking to the elevator like I was. I only saw the left side of his face but I thought he looked really cute.

As I got to the elevator he also followed. As I was goanna press the second level button he's hand also aimed for it and ended up having both out hands in front of the second level. He pulled back and took out one of his hands as his gestured for me to press the button and so I did. After a minute of waiting the elevator opened and we both went for the door. But he stopped and waited for me to go out first and I think that was because if he didn't we would have ended up both being stuck in the elevator door. "Thank you" I said to him then I turned around and walked to the direction my room was. "No Problem" he said as he also walked in the same direction behind me. I walked towards my room with no problem as the design of the floors and where the rooms were was very simple.(A/N:you know these floors that are shaped like circle square-ish that's like that so when you read a room number it's pretty easy to know the room pattern).I kept walking in the same direction and so did he unfortunately my room was pretty far from the elevator so I had to walk for a little bit.I kept walking and he also kept following I sped up but he stayed with the same speed. I looked every little while because I kind of started to get scared so see if he still following me. Each time I looked up he would have his headphones still in his ears, his eyes closed and facing the ground. He would look every little while to see if he passed his room yet.

I kept walking and passing rooms 115-118-120-122-124 and 125! Yes, finally my room number! As I saw the guy coming my way I reached for the keys in my back pants pocket and took out the key. The guy took his hand out from his sweater pocket with something in them as still off course his eyes were half closed.I finally took out my keys and reached for the door knob to open it but then another hand with a key reached for the door knob I looked up and saw the guy!The same guy from the elevator that I thought was following me! He has a surprised look on his face.I stepped back surprised and so did he,I started thinking of the lecture that Nojiko gave me about the dorm rooms and the last statement she emphasized."Off course share a room with the same gender".What the hell was going on here I thought to he spoke and said: "Umm…you know this is my room right? He said "No this is my room" I said "My name on the board had this room number beside it" He said "And so did mine" I said with a confident face. "I even got my paper that says my class number and room number after I checked the bored" I added "And so did I" He said with a confident voice too. After, silence sudden movement started as we both went through our backpacks racing for our papers to prove each other wrong. "Haaa" we both said at the same time. But that didn't stay for long as I stared at his paper with my mouth open so did he when he looked at mine. The room number on his paper really was what's going on here! I remembered Nojiko's statement again of "off course share the room with same gender". We both picked up our phones and started calling I was calling Nojiko to get some answers, but I don't who he was calling".

Luffy P.O.V.

I finally arrived at the dormitory after a long 2 hour ride. After Ace and I both got out bags from the car we started heading for the school entrance when Ace said that he promised his girlfriend Nojiko that he would meet her before they went to the dormitory. I didn't care I just told Ace I would go on ahead of him and he sure as he went to go meet Nojiko.I started walking for a little while and listening to music on my way and then found myself in front of the dorms. I started walking for the elevator when I spotted it as I realized someone was staring at me. I looked from the corner of my eyes and saw it was a girl with long wavy beautiful orange hair. I kept walking to my room as I really was hungry and sleepy from the long ride in the car.I kept walking as I realized the girl was also heading for the elevator. I got into the elevator after her and we had an awkward situation happening between us. (A/N: you and I both know what happened already from Nami's P.O.V. so I 'm not goanna waste your time or my time and write it all over again. We both were heading out the elevator the same time but I stopped so we wouldn't get stuck between the doors. The girl realized it as she thanked me and started walking towards her room and so did I. Turns out our rooms were the same way so I was right behind her.

I kept walking as my room number got closer and I could see it. The girl stopped a little away from the door and went through her back pocket looking for something.I took my hand out of my pocket with the key in it and started to get closer to my room; room became all messed up after we both said it was our room and showed each other our papers. (A/N: Back to where we were.)"I'm telling you Ace my roommate is a GIRL!" I yelled at my brother through the phone but somewhat only loud for me and him to hear only. "Yeah,Yeah I hear you. I'll be there in a minute when Nojiko comes back from talking with her friends." Said Ace "Just hurry up will you" I said and then he and I hung up. I went back to the door were the girl was still sitting with her head on her knees. I excused myself and went to go talk with Ace on the phone around the turn for the other rooms. I went and stood beside the room door opposite of her. An awkward silence formed around us I was about to speak to break the silence when: "Hey,Luffy! What? Nami what are you doing here?" I look at Ace,Nami and then at Nojiko,then again back to Ace. "Nami?" I say as I look at Ace. "Isn't that the name of Nojiko's sister?" I added on to that. "Yeah"Ace says with a faint voice trying to put everything in Luffy's call to a girl being his roommate and Nami standing beside him.

"So your Nojiko's sister?"I turned to her in a I-get-it kind of and Nojiko had been silent the whole time and didn't say anything at all. "Yeah" she said as she turned to look at her sister with a surprised look. Everything went silent but then Ace started laughing. "Hahaha,Luffy you should be happy a girl like Nami is your roommate!" he said to me as he kept hitting my back hard. "Yeah,thanks appreciate the encouragement"I said with my back bent from Ace's hits. "But Ace both you and I know that there is a mistake from the school"said Nojiko with her hands on her hips. "I agree"said Nami raising her hand in the air a little. Both Ace and I knew Nojiko was right.I looked at Nojiko and nodded showing that I agreed with her. "Okay,how about this?We go to the Office and tell the teachers there what happened and they will fix it!"said Ace. "Yes"Nojiko,Nami and I all said at the same time as all four of us started walking towards the office with our luggage.

**10 minutes later in front of the office.**

(still Luffy P.O.V.) "So, what your telling me is this young man pointing at me, your younger brother and this young lady Nojiko's sister are roommates right? Said an old man with a white beard who was the Principal. "Exactly" said Ace looking at the old man.

He started laughing then said "It is weird. Hold on here and I will talk it out with the Vice-Principal" he said as he started walking out the door.

**20 Minutes later the Principal came back in with the Vice-Principal**.

"We have to find a way to fix this" said Principal Whitebeard as he walked in with an old man who seemed to be the Vice-Principal. "Yeah,we have to but I don't see any solution" said the Vice-Principal. "Should we just tell them what our solution is?"Whispered Principal Whitebeard to the Vice-Principal nodded at this and looked at the four students who looked back at both of them with blank faces. "As Ace and Nojiko know I am Vice-Principal to meet you juniors." Said Vice-Principal Rayleigh as he smiled at the juniors. "Nice to meet you too" Nami and I said at the same time. "Whitebeard and I figured out that there was a miscalculation. In the files on the computer as both of you were thought to be the same we see know it is a a result we don't have any empty rooms to separate you we are afraid that you 2 might have to cope with the situation and be roommates." Said Vice-Principal Rayleigh. Third Person P.O.V. Luffy and Nami stand with their mouths open and a shocked face and the next thing that comes out from their mouths is "EH?!"They yelled at the same time. "We're not pressuring you or anything but it's the only way if you want to stay at this school" said Vice-Principal Rayleigh.

**Luffy P.O.V.**

Nami and I couldn't believe what we heard but like Vice-Principal Rayleigh said we have to cope with it since it's the only and Nojiko had somewhere to go on the campus so Nami and I went ahead so we can unpack and explore the campus went in and I a little while of who got which bed and unpacking for an then walked towards me while I was sitting on the bed and said "Guess we are going to be Roommates after all" as she put her hand forward.(A/N:You know the hello and take care of me way.)With a big cute smile on her face.I put my hands on hers as she shaked my hand a was at the moment that I touched her hands I felt my cheeks becoming hot. End of Chapter 1!

YaY! Finally,the very first chapter of my very first story is done! So I know some people might think it's a bit cheesy and corny but remember that this is my very first fanfic PLEASE GO EASY ON ME!There might be Oc in this story but I'm not ! And in this story Nami and Luffy are the same age with Luffy being months older than her since his birthday is May 5 and hers is July and about the beds Nami got the one on the right which is beside the window since she said she likes the view from the window. PLEASE GUYS REVIEW AND RATE SO I CAN KNOW WHAT TO MAKE BETTER! Chapter 2 will be up sometime next week until then bye! –Galaco-Chan


End file.
